


cosmopolitan

by Marenke



Series: AUgust 2020 [28]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: "Inej, do you want to go out for drinks later?" Called Nina, changing the pose she was striking. The flash hurt her eyes, but Nina was used to it.
Relationships: Inej Ghafa/Nina Zenik
Series: AUgust 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828096
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: AUgust 2020





	cosmopolitan

**Author's Note:**

> day 28 prompt: fashion and models! lets get some ninej lets go lesbians

Looking over her shoulder as she posed, Nina looked at Inej - really looked, instead of just mindlessly posing for the camera. Inej, meanwhile, did not retribute the look, focusing on making sure Nina looked her best. Inej was a pretty little thing, with those big glasses jutting on the tip of her nose, the pretentiously unpretentious clothing, delicate hands and fantastic photographing abilities. Nina had to admit she had something of a crush on her.

Nina was working for the photoshoot of Kaz Brekker's new collection, the Six of Crows fall/winter set that was bound to provoke ripples in the fashion world. Nina was just happy to wear something that didn't scratch at her skin or was too short - some designers really had no sense of what fabrics were good against bare skin. She shuddered - mentally, of course, she was a professional and wasn't about to ruin a few photos because of a memory - at some of the things Ketterdam designers had put on her. She still cringed at the dress with actual rose thorns. Pleasant smelling, but uncomfortable.

"Inej, do you want to go out for drinks later?" Called Nina, changing the pose she was striking. The flash hurt her eyes, but Nina was used to it.

Inej, behind the camera, looked up at Nina with dark eyes before looking back at the camera.

"Later when?" Inej asked, as the camera flashed again. Nina changed pose, a smooth movement of limbs that she barely thought about anymore. Nina paused for a moment, expression distant as she thought about her schedule. Inej ducked behind the camera, and took a few more photos as Nina moved mechanically, conditioned by the sound of the camera to move. Click pose flash click pose flash click pose flash. An instinct, more than a conscious act.

The Keramzin was really good at training models, but Nina had learned more after coming to Ketterdam. Well, "coming". She couldn't exactly leave, not until she got rid of the terrible contract she'd been stuck on.

"How about after this? The White Rose has a promotion on cosmopolitans today, and they're divine."

"Not as much as you, though." Inej hummed back, and Nina felt her cheeks grow warm. "Oh, lovely expression. Keep it up."

Nina groaned, and over the sound of the flash, she was almost sure she heard Inej chuckling.

"You so owe me a cosmo." Nina muttered, and Inej's eyes rose, shining as brightly as the flash.

"I'd owe you the world, if you wanted." Nina blushed even more. "Perfect."

"I tend to be." She stuck her tongue out, and Inej's laughter resonated through the tiny studio. Good: she liked when Inej laughed, and she liked it even better when Nina was the cause.


End file.
